bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Przewodniki Sag/Karda Nui
center Bractwo Makuta wysłało drużynę do Karda Nui, rdzenia Wszechświata Matoran, by przejąć je i mieszkających tam Matoran Światła. Połowa zespołu, prowadzona przez Makutę Antroza zbombardowała wioski Kapsułami Tridax, uwalniając Pijawki Cienia by wyssać Światło z Matoran i zmienić ich w istoty Cienia. Jednocześnie, druga połowa Makuta, dowodzona przez Krikę wylądowała na bagnach, by odciąć Matoranom drogę ucieczki. Zespół Antroza zainfekował mieszkańców wszystkich wiosek, oprócz jednej. Gdy lecieli w jej kierunku, gotowi do ostatniego ataku, Toa Mahri Matoro spadł do Karda Nui przez Wielki Wodospad, wraz z Kanohi Igniką. Gdy założył maskę, by wskrzesić martwego Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui, rdzeń wszechświata zalało ostre światło, które oślepiło Antroza, Chiroxa i Vampraha. Av-Matoranie dowodzeni przez Tanmę przeszli do kontrataku, ale Makuta wykorzystali troje Matoran, Radiaka, Gavlę i Kiropa, do "widzenia" za pomocą telepatii. Gdy Tanma, Solek i Photok próbowali uciec z powrotem do wioski, w środku bitwy pojawili się Toa Nuva, teleportowani przez Artakhę. Ich nowe Zbroje Adaptacyjne pozwoliły im utrzymać się w powietrzu i stworzyły potężne miotacze oraz broń do walki w powietrzu. Toa postanowili wesprzeć Matoran z Karda Nui i szybko wkroczyli do walki. Onua odkrył, że Makuta byli ślepi, a Tahu rozkazał Toa atakować Matoran Cienia. Strategia zadziałała i dała czas obu stronom na przegrupowanie się i zapoznanie z ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Toa wrócili do schronienia Av-Matoran i przedyskutowali, co się wydarzyło. Odkryli też, że wracają im wspomnienia z ich dawnego pobytu w Rdzeniu Wszechświata. Podczas rozmowy, Pohatu odkrył zdolność otrzymanych od Artakhi miotaczy do wystrzeliwania światła. Następnie, od Tanmy dowiedzieli się o poświęceniu Matoro i o możliwej lokalizacji Maski Życia. Drużyna postanowiła się rozdzielić. Tahu, Gali i Onua mieli udać się na położone poniżej bagna, w poszukiwaniach Kanohi Igniki, podczas gdy Kopaka, Pohatu i Lewa mieli zostać i walczyć z Makuta oraz bronić Matoran. W Metru Nui, Toa Takanuva spacerował wybrzeżem miasta, rozmyślając. Nagle poczuł coś dziwnego z tyłu swojej głowy; bez jego wiedzy, Mroczny Łowca Dweller czytał mu w myślach. Wykorzystując rady Turagi Onewy odepchnął wrogi umysł, przy okazji doznając wizji, dzięki której poznał tożsamość napastnika i fakt, że należy do Łowców i ukrywa się w Archiwach Onu-Metru. Toa popędził tam, już w pobliżu Archiwów nagle zaatakowała go Pijawka Cienia wystrzelona przez Makutę Icaraxa. Zaczęła ona pożerać światło Takanuvy, jednocześnie jego zbroja ze złotej zaczęła robić się szara. Toa zaatakował kreaturę strumieniem światła i kontynuował tak długo, aż uciekająca pijawka nie obróciła się w popiół. Chwilę potem zemdlał, z utraty wewnętrznego, moralnego światła. Z powrotem w Karda Nui, gdy zespół Tahu zniknął w mgłach unoszących się nad bagnami, pozostali Toa Nuva (którzy otrzymali miano "Phantoka", co znaczy "Duchy Powietrza") dowiedzieli się więcej o swojej przeszłości. Gdy Kopaka i Lewa trzymali straż, Solek zagadnął Toa Lodu do rozmowy. Kopaka dowiedział się, że Takanuva również kiedyś był Matoraninem Światła i do tego najlepszym przyjacielem Soleka. Następnie Solek dał Toa swój kawałek Kamiennego Klucza i wyjawił, że według legend Matoran, do przebudzenia Mata Nui potrzebne będzie wszystkie sześć fragmentów. W międzyczasie, Lewa i Tanma zauważyli szpiegującego Matoranina Cienia. Lewa strącił go z nieba podmuchem powietrza, a Kopaka ześlizgnął się po stworzonym przez niego lodowym moście i szybko chwycił spadającego. Okazało się, że był to Kirop, były przywódca Matoran z Karda Nui. Gdy drużyna Tahu dotarła na bagna, postanowili się rozdzielić, by objąć poszukiwaniami większy obszar. Tahu odnalazł ogromną metalową strukturę, Codrex. Gdy się do niego zbliżył, został odrzucony przez pole siłowe i wylądował na powierzchni bagna, ogłuszony. Tam odnalazł go Makuta Krika. Zaczął on tłumaczyć Toa, dlaczego Makuta gardzą jego gatunkiem, jednocześnie absorbując ciepło z otoczenia jak i z samego Tahu. Zdesperowany, Tahu wystrzelił w górę ogromna kulę ognia, wzywając przyjaciół do pomocy. Wewnątrz Ulu Pijawek Cienia, Makuta Mutran i Chirox pracowali nad bestią Rahi na rozkaz Antroza. Po krótkiej debacie, Chirox wezwał jednego z Matoran Cienia i wrzucił go do zbiornika ciekłego Protodermis, w którym powstawało już dzieło Mutrana. Mutran był wściekły i stwierdził, że stworzenie albo umrze z szoku albo posiądzie najgorsze cechy obu gatunków. Antroz jednak uznał, że bestia jest idealna i, że sam jej wygląd odstraszy napotkanych na drodze przeciwników, a Rahi w spokoju dotrze na Destral, do bazy Bractwa. Kazał też przygotować Vicana, matorańskiego pomocnika Mutrana, do drogi i wezwania Icaraxa. Obaj naukowcy byli zaskoczeni decyzją, ale Antroz stwierdził, że nie mogą sobie pozwolić na porażkę przez niedocenienie przeciwników, jak to mieli w zwyczaju. Gdzie indziej, w jednym pomieszczeniu znaleźli się Roodaka, Takadox, Carapar, Makuta Spiriah i Vezon, a po chwili dołączył do nich Brutaka. Miał on dla nich niebezpieczną misję od Zakonu Mata Nui. Drużyna udała się na Stelt, gdzie ukradli okręt, którym wyruszyli na Artidax, w celu odnalezienia dawnego przywódcy Bractwa Makuta, Miserixa. Wkrótce potem, pojawiły się wezwane przez Spiriaha na Stelcie Zyglaki, które pomogły mu uprowadzić łódź. Makuta zmienił kurs na Zakaz, gdzie zamierzał zemścić się na Skakdi za swój nieudany eksperyment. Jednakże, gdy statek zbliżył się do brzegów wyspy, wszystkie Zyglaki zostały uśmiercone przez członków gatunku Ehleka. Brutaka odzyskał kontrolę nad zespołem, a po chwili dołączył do nich ostatni członek, Lariska. W Archiwach, Takanuva ocknął się w jednym z pomieszczeń zaprojektowanych do autopsji Rahi. Oświetlił je swoją mocą i dostrzegł Toa Wody i Dźwięku, których nie znał. Okazali się oni być Helryx - przywódczynią Zakonu Mata Nui i Krakuą - posłańcem Zakonu. Helryx wyjaśniła, że zajęli się nieprzytomnym Takanuvą i, że musi on przekazać wiadomość i pomóc przebywającym w Karda Nui Toa Nuva. Krakua przyniósł Kratanę, która przyczepiła się do twarzy Takanuvy, wywołując u niego wizję przeszłości. Na bagnach, Onua walczył z Nui-Kopen, gdy został zaatakowany przez Makutę Bitila i jego kopie, wezwane mocą Kanohi Mohtrek. Bitil trafił Toa Miotaczem Duchów Nynrah, przejmując kontrolę nad mechanicznymi częściami Onuy. Wyjaśnił zaskoczonemu Toa Ziemi, co się stało i zabrał go do siedziby Makuta. Gdy moc Miotacza przestała działać, Onua nadal udawał, że nie może się ruszyć, planując zasadzkę. Gdy Bitil czekał na przybycie Kriki, Toa zaatakował. Złapał oryginalnego Makutę za szyję i zagroził, że go zabije i pozbędzie się jego kopii. Bitil wyjaśnił, że duplikaty były tak naprawdę nim samym, z różnych okresów przeszłości. Toa wykorzystał jego dekoncentrację i uwolnił błotną eksplozję, a następnie uciekł, podczas gdy Bitile wygrzebywały się z bagna. Oryginalny Makuta szybko ruszył w pościg, a Onua zdał sobie sprawę, że jego Midak również zmienił się w Miotacz Nynrah, podobny do tego Bitila. Wystrzelił z niego kulę energii, która posłała Bitila w bagno, pozwalając Onule uciec. Głęboko pod wodami bagna sekretów, Kanohi Ignika zbadała swoje otoczenie. Wciąż poruszona poświęceniem Matoro, postanowiła zaznać życia i spróbować zostać bohaterem, tak jak Toa Mahri. Stworzyła sobie prawdziwe ciało. Nie mogło ono jednak oddychać pod wodą, ale zamiast to zmienić, Ignika stworzyła sobie Skyboard do podróży i zwiedzania Wszechświata. Gdy nowopowstały Toa Ignika opuścił bagno, wyczuł nad sobą Toa Phantoka. Ruszył ku nim, chcąc nawiązać pierwszą przyjaźń w swoim nowym życiu. Gali leciała nad moczarami i znalazła zaklinowany w gałęziach drzewa fragment Kamiennego Klucza. Użyła mocy Wody i zniszczyła drzewo, uwalniając kamień. Zanim go podniosła, zaatakowała ją Makuta Gorast, wyskakując z bagna, gotowa wyssać światło Gali swoim żądłem. Toa Wody zaskoczyła ją jednak strumieniem wody, który odrzucił Makutę. Ta zatrzymała się na pobliskim drzewie i zaatakowała raz jeszcze. Gali znowu spróbowała wodnego ataku, ale Gorast wykonała unik i cisnęła w Gali wyrwanym z ziemi drzewem. Makuta ruszyła ku Toa, gotowa do posiłku, gdy ta utworzyła wokół jej głowy kulę wody, pozbawiając ją dostępu tlenu. Gali odkryła przemianę swojego Midaka i wystrzeliła z miotacza w Gorast. Makuta została związana energetycznymi łańcuchami. Gali kazała jej się poddać, ale Gorast rozerwała okowy i wreszcie przedstawiła się Toa, po czym sama wystrzeliła z Miotacza. Gali uniknęła pocisku, który po trafieniu w wodę wywołał ogromny rozprysk, odrzucając Makutę. Gali zwiększyła wilgotnośc błota wokół Gorast, przez co ta zapadła się pod ziemię. Gali chciała już odejść, gdy spod błota wyskoczyła Makuta, gotowa zatopić w Toa swoje żądło. Wtedy niebo przecięła kula ognia Tahu. Na południu Wszechświata, Drużyna Brutaki dotarła na opustoszałą wyspę by zabrać zapasy zostawione tam przez Trinumę i Botara, członków Zakonu Mata Nui. Obaj zostali zaatakowani przez Makutę Icaraxa, który uśmiercił Botara i zmuścił Trinumę do porzucenia zapasów na tej wyspie, zamiast w planowanym miejscu. Przed zabraniem broni, drużyna Brutaki została schywatana przez mitycznego Tren Kroma, uwięzionego na wyspie przez Wielkie Istoty. Więzień dowiedział się od nich o wydarzeniach rozgrywających się we Wszechświecie. Gdy Carapar spróbował go zaatakować, Tren Krom bez wysiłku go unicestwił. Następnie, pozwolił drużynie odejść, jako że horrory wszechświata były gorsze niż cokolwiek, co mógł im zgotować. Zespół dotarł następnie na Artidax, gdzie wykorzystali Spiriaha do ominięcia zastawionych na wyspie pułapek. Dotarli do tunelu, a gdy prawie wszyscy do niego weszli, ostatni Takadox zablokował wejście, więżąc towarzyszy wewnątrz. Następnie, Barraki uciekł. W Karda Nui, Toa Phantoka odebrali fragment Kamiennego Klucza Kiropowi, ogłuszając go. Następnie wprowadzili w życie swój fortel. Gdy Matoranin się ocknął, usłyszał rozmowy Toa o planowanym ataku na Ul Pijawek Cienia. Chcąc ostrzec Makuta, Kirop zniszczył swoje więzienie i uciekł. Trzej Toa i Matoranie ruszyli za nim, po drodze dołączył do nich Toa Ignika. Przy okazji, Photok odkrył nową moc jego i Pohatu, superszybkość, co omal nie skończyło się zdradzeniem pozycji drużyny. Zostali zaatakowani przez wielogłowego latającego Rahi, chcącego ich pożreć, ale Toa Ignika postarzył go, pokonując. Toa Nuva zaakceptowali Ignikę i razem kontynuowali pościg za Kiropem. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że ich nowy towarzysz to tak naprawdę cel poszukiwań Tahu, Onuy i Gali. Na bagnach, na ratunek Gali przybył Onua. Chwycił Gorast i korzystając z własnej siły i Pakari Nuva, cisnął Makutą o ziemię. Gdy Toa Ziemi pomagał Gali wstać, Gorast zaoferowała mu dołączenie do sił Bractwa. Onua, oczywiście, odmówił. Gdy Gorast chciała zaatakować Toa, została powalona przez błotny gejzer, któy pozwolił przyjaciołom odlecieć, na ratunek Tahu. Gdy Kirop dotarł do Ulu Pijawek Cienia, spotkał Vicana na dziwnej hybrydzie Matoranina i Rahi, wyruszającego na Destral. Kirop chciał już ostrzec Mutrana, gdy ten dostrzegł lecących w ich kierunku Toa i Matoran. Zatrzasnął wejście do Ula, ale napastnicy wspólnymi siłami szybko przebili się do środka. Mutran zdążył jednak iluzją ukryć kadzie z Pijawkami. Kopaka nakazał Lewie, Pohatu, Ignice, Tanmie i Photokowi ruszyć dalej szukać kadzi, podczas gdy on i Solek zostali walczyć z Makutą. Zespół, nie rozpoznawszy iluzji Makuty, przemierzali Ul, szukając kadzi. Spróbowali zwrócić się do Igniki o pomoc, ale ten był zakryty kolejną iluzją, która przedstawiła go jako paskudną bestię. Toa Nuva i Matoranie po krótkiej debacie zaatakowali go, co mu się, rzecz jasna, nie spodobało. Zaczął spowalniać ich procesy życiowe, co mogło zakończyć się ich śmiercią. Podczas walki, Solek został ogłuszony. Kopaka chciał wykonać lodowy podmuch, gdy Makuta zdekoncentrował go silnym uderzeniem Strachu, a następnie złapał Toa za gardło i zaczął używać mocy umysłowych, by doprowadzić Kopakę do szaleństwa. Solek ocknął się i zobaczył Kopakę w opałach. Mutran chciał zaatakować Toa Lodu Cieniem, ale Matoranin przypadkowo osłonił Toa tarczą z twardego światła. Gdy Makuta i Matoranin próbowali zrozumieć, co się właśnie wydarzyło, Kopaka skoczył i zaatakował Mutrana mocą żywiołu. Wyjaśnił Solekowi, że cały czas udawał przegraną, licząc na dogodny moment do ataku. Starcie obróciło się na korzyść Kopaki, gdy do Ula dotarli Chirox, Vamprah i Antroz. Pokonali Toa Lodu i Matoranina, po czym ruszyli w głąb kryjówki, poszukując pozostałych intruzów. Pozostali Toa Phantoka i Av-Matoranie zdali sobie sprawę, że umierają. Po krótkiej konfrontacji odkryli tożsamość Toa Igniki i rozpoznali jego Kanohi. Jednakże, zaraz potem pojawili się trzej Makuta Phantoka i pokonali ich. Vamprach i Chiroz zabrali Matoran na przesłuchanie, a Antroz i Mutran uwięzili Toa w protostalowych łańcuchach. Antroz uprzedził ich, że w razie próby ucieczki, wydałby pozostałym Makuta telepatyczny rozkaz zabicia Matoran. Gdy Mutran opowiedział Toa o iluzjach, które stworzył, Antroz wyjawił, że zamierzają użyć Pijawek Cienia do wyssania z bohaterów światła. Mutran wyciągnął jedną z Pijawek z kadzi i zaczął zbliżać do Kanohi Lewy. W międzyczasie, Vican dotarł na Destral i skorzystawszy z Tabliczki Tranzytu wszedł do Fortecy Bractwa. Chciał ruszyć na poszukiwania Icaraxa, ale ten siedział na tronie Teridaxa z, ku zaskoczeniu Vicana, Kanohi Kraahkan na twarzy. Matoranin zaczął nerwowo zdawać raport, gdy Makuta przydusił go mocą cienia do ziemi i przyłożył do gardła swoją broń. Vican szybko przekazał wiadomości, a Icarax go puścił i stwierdził, jak absurdalne było zachowanie Antroza, który wydawał rozkazy jemu, Icaraxowi. Gdy Vican powiedział, że po prostu wypełniał Plan Teridaxa, Makuta złapał go i uniósł nad zbiornik Zenergizowanej Protodermis, kwestionując szansę jego powodzenia i zarazem największą wadę. Mimo wszystko, Icarax powiedział Vicanowi, że uda się do Karda Nui. Matoranin szybko popędził do swojego rumaka i również ruszył do Rdzenia Wszechświata. Kategoria:Przewodniki Sag Kategoria:Generacja 1